marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 415
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * }} * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Only theorized at this point in time, Onslaught is actually a separate being that is was created when Professor X wiped out Magneto's mind in . As explained in , this caused Magneto's dark side to infiltrate Xavier's mind and grow into its own sentient entity, this goes to explain why the circus is patterned after Magneto's memories and not Xaviers. * The woman appearing in the circus is based off Magneto's late wife Magda Eisenhardt. As explained in , Magda abandoned Magneto after discovering his mutant powers when he used them to slaughter a mob responsible for their child Anya burning alive in a house fire. * The tension between Lyja and Johnny is due to the following: ** Lyja used to pose as Ben's now ex-girlfriend Alicia Masters. As revealed in she did so during the events of . ** She pursued a romance with Johnny and they were eventually married in but Ben eventually exposed her as a Skrull in ** Meanwhile, as revealed in , Lyja sought revenge against Johnny for abandoning her during the rescue mission that she allowed her fellow Skrull Paibok implant a Sha'Barri egg in her body. Since she led Johnny to believe she was pregnant with their child. ** Lyja realized that she still had feelings for Johnny betrayed Paibok to be by his side in . She eventually gave birth to the Sha'Barri egg in . However she was forced to admit that it wasn't their child in . Horrified by this deception, Johnny rejected her in . ** What Johnny is not aware of is the fact that Lyja still cares for her ex-husband and has been posing as a woman named Laura Green since just to be near him. ** Johnny figured this out after kissing Laura Green . * As first revealed in , Onslaught has been interested in obtaining Franklin Richards. The Avengers and X-Men were tipped off after going through Xavier's files in . * Johnny mentions how fighting alongside Crystal again was like when they used to be an item. Johnny Storm and Crystal had been dating since from - when pollution forced her to return to Attilan due to the pollution in the outside world proving fatal to her after a prolonged exposure. On the way she met Quicksilver and the pair fell in love as seen in and they got married . * The reason why Onslaught does not attack Crystal is due to the previously stated fact that his personality is based on Magneto. At this point in time, Magneto was led to believe that Quicksilver was his biological son in and as such, believes Crystal to be his daughter-in-law. However as per , it has since been revealed that Quicksilver is not related to Magneto. * The appearance of the Twin Towers at the World Trade Center in this story should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. The twin towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. Per the Sliding Timescale, Marvel time slides forwards so that the current month's publications take place in the year we live in, and you subtract the passage of Marvel years from there. As of this writing, February 3, 2016 the Fantastic Four have existed for fourteen years. As of the year 2016 all appearances of the original twin towers are considered topical references because subtracting Marvel time from the current year always places the Marvel timeline after the year 2001. Continuity Errors * The Fantastic Four are seen here just returning home from their battle with Hyperstorm from . However this contradicts which states that the Fantastic Four were already back home when Onslaught first made his opening attack against the X-Men. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}